ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Carrot Paste
How Many? 2 Carrot Pastes will fill a "starving" chocobo chick to "completely full." Cumaea (talk) 00:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Stat Raises On the Chocobo Raising page Carrot Paste is said to raise physical attributes but lowers Discernment. I can verify the first part, but was wondering if anyone has noticed lowered DISC. The Chocobo Raising page is the only place I've seen that claim on. --Lastarael 20:15, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: This paste just raised my chick's receptivity, which was a shock. On day 10, with care plans focused on mental stats, all stats checked as "Poor" before feeding two Carrot Pastes. Immediately following, RECP had gone up to Substandard. Could this paste possibly affect all stats? --Lastarael 18:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :* Finally tracked down that screenshot... I'm sure it's easier to take this claim seriously if you see it with your own eyes. --Lastarael 20:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Screenshot of my Carrot Paste surprise :**Well, I'll be damned! That is amazing! Bravo for actually providing one of the first, honest-to-goodness pieces of hard evidence related to chocobo rearing. I am very, very impressed! Looks like you've earned the right to add that to the Carrot Paste page >:D Now my only wonder is: WHY? It uses Vomp Carrots, so no wonder we've always assumed it only raised physical attributes. I would think the only reason for it to raise receptivity is because the owner is smart enough to feed baby food to a baby, but... there are other pastes... Now for theory fans to go nuts. --Calliste-Siren 23:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Welp, I had it happen again today! I'm keeping track of the stat points my chicks are gaining, and so far it looks like Carrot Paste may raise each stat 1.5 points. I have a feeling the reason people thought that it raised STR/END was because they were working on those plans at the time. The plan will automatically negate the points that the Carrot Paste grants to the stats that are not being concentrated on. ::--Lastarael 06:21, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Affection It seems to lowers affection. Though, my chocobo simply "Eats it", doesn't munch in it. ps: well there's nothing much to "munch" on since its paste ^^; Can you provide evidence that it lowers affection during chick stage? I fed mine one every day and had no problem with affection. Also, it is my understanding that different chocobos enjoy different foods. Whereas one chocobo may favor these, mine just ate it. I'd be interested in hearing from someone who had a different experience. --Lastarael 16:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) It definitely lowers affection when fed during adolescent stage. Fed it 5 paste and affection went from regards you as parent to want to be with you all the time. --Kyonne 01:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :This actually makes sense, to me. You fed a "teenage" chocobo baby food! From Square's standpoint this is actually pretty sensible. This is why I've been feeding my first chocobo chick carrot paste instead of vomp carrots right away -- I figure it must exist for a reason! --Calliste-Siren 20:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Stat increases I know this might sound weird, but having done some testing, it seems like this paste increases ALL attributes. I know that sounds weird, but I have found traces of that everywhere. Then again maybe my methods of research were wrong to begin with. In any case I had read some FAQs done by people who committed even more time to this, and they don't see this as a smart food to feed a chocobo to. Instead of pastes, they insist on the Adult chocobo food. --FarelTheGecko (talk) 17:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC)